


Adventures of a catnapper

by space_kitten_606 (labertasche58)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Humor, Just seven being seven, and ending up not leaving her space, even though it took me ages, i had lots of fun writing this one, poor kitty, this one is actually much longer, wanting to be closer to his beloved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labertasche58/pseuds/space_kitten_606
Summary: There she was. Sprawled out on the couch, her white fur looking like a shining cloud of pure delight. Finally he could witness her undying beauty again. It had been so long. A tear of joy rolled over his cheek as he stepped towards her carefully. After all he didn't want to scare her away. Blushing, he reached out to her and patted her soft little head.





	Adventures of a catnapper

Seven sat in his chair, his legs propped up on the table as he read it. How could he have overlooked that opportunity?! A sly grin spread on his lips as he jumped from his position and hurried into the bedroom. It took him some time to find an opening but finally Jumin served it to him on a silver plate. Of course it would still take some time to prepare but he was so close to finally see his beloved. Just thinking about burying his face in her softness made him giddy.  
He swung the wooden doors of his wardrobe open and quickly searched through his collection of costumes throwing each piece that wasn't fit for his plan on the bed behind him.

After several minutes of digging he found it at last. The perfect piece. And to his relief, it still fit. He twirled himself in front of the mirror smiling to himself. The director had no idea what he had coming for him. 

 

It didn't take the young hacker long to find out around what time his friend left his apartment each morning. What was a lot harder though was not to catch any attention in the attire Seven was wearing. Very careful to avoid crowded places and trying not to run into anyone who might recognize him from...other times he sneaked into the building. Not that it had happened often in the first place. 

“This should be it.”, he muttered to himself as he rounded the corner. And sure enough, there it was. The staff elevator. He looked around cautiously. Though he had messed with the security cameras he still felt that all of this had been going just a little to smoothly. Or maybe he was just being paranoid. Quickly he pushed the cart he brought with him into the elevator and pressed the button for the floor the apartment would be on. Only a few moments separated him from his goal now. The clear ding of the elevator tore him from his thoughts and the doors slowly opened. A wide smile on his face he stepped out into the hallway and turned to the last door that stood between him and his beautiful angel. What awaited him there though, made his smile falter. Security. While it was to be expected, the guard wasn't supposed to be here right now. Seven had checked. He was absolutely sure of it. Still, he had no choice but to pull through with it now. After all the man had already seen him and was watching him warily. Taking a deep breath he fixed his dress and pulled his cart towards the door. 

“Halt.”, the guard said calmly as he was only a few steps away from him now.  
He did as he was told taking a poised posture. Putting on his sweetest voice the intruder asked: “Is there some sort of problem?”  
This should be a piece of cake. After all Seven had done this before and, to top it off, rather successful as well. The man in front of him looked him up and down carefully. For a moment he wondered if maybe Jumin had warned his security about him. Now that he thought about it, hadn't he mentioned in the chatroom that he did just that? Shaking that thought off he tried to calm his heartbeat by taking even breaths.

“Indeed.” 

The word send Sevens alarms ringing. Oh no. No, no, no, no. Not now. He was so close. So fucking close. Pretending not to be aware what the guard implied he raised a brow, an apologetic smile on his face.

“We were informed that the apartment wouldn't be cleaned today since the cleaning person seems to carry some kind of infection.”

“Ah, of course. My apologies, sir. It seems nobody called in to say that I would come to clean instead”, Seven chirped. He turned to his cart and pointed to the several cleaning devices it carried, almost pretending the other hadn't seen them yet. 

“I see...”, he murmured. He still didn't seem very convinced though. Suddenly an idea seemed to cross his mind and he continued , “in that case, do you happen to know the answer to the security questions?”  
Security questions? Did Jumin even have any? Biting his lip Luciel dug through his mind trying to remember if he or Jaehee mentioned something like that before. Nothing came to mind though. Maybe Jumin took that idea from the last time he visited Seven to talk about another cat project they wanted to discuss. After all he was stuck outside of the bunker because of that. It was just as likely though, that this guard was just trying to fool him. If he really was part of the staff he was bound to know, right? Ugh. How annoying. The chances were 50/50. He had to say something now. If not the other would only grow more suspicious.

“Of course I do.”, he laughed.

“Alright. First question. How many strands of hair does Elizabeth 3rd lose every ten minutes?”

He couldn't help but letting out an excited squeal, earning a look from the guard. He'd be damned if he couldn't answer questions about his lovely Elly. Quickly composing himself he answered: “Between three and twenty-eight.”

Having to think about it first his opponent gave a slow nod. “Correct. How about the average length of her hair strands?”

“The average length of her hair strands are 2.10485 cm for her inside fur and 3.71572 cm for her outside fur.”

“Those numbers are...very...accurate.”, the guard pointed out. 

“Obviously. After all we're talking about El-”, he cleared his throat, “Elizabeth 3rd.” That was close. The guard narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Mhm...okay. Well I guess you're good to go.”, he murmured.

Bowing in front of the other Seven exclaimed: “Thank you so much, sir. I intend to work as thoroughly as I can. After all I have to make Mrs. Jeong's work justice.”  
Without another word he dragged the cart into the apartment and closed the door behind himself.  
He made it.  
And there she was. Sprawled out on the couch, her white fur looking like a shining cloud of pure delight. Finally he could witness her undying beauty again. It had been so long. A tear of joy rolled over his cheek as he stepped towards her carefully. After all he didn't want to scare her away. Blushing, he reached out to her and patted her soft little head. 

“Oooh, my wonderful little Elly~”, he whispered , “I missed you so much. Stop sleeping my love, I want to play with you~!!!”  
At the sound of his voice the cat actually woke up, giving a little trill. Due to all the giddy energy inside him, he couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Now that Elly was awake there was no need to sneak around her any longer so he just let himself flop on the seat next to her and pulled her on his lap. Elizabeth struggled to get out of his grip but it was to no avail. He held her right in place pressing his face into her soft belly.  
So warm and fuzzy. There was no doubt that this was what pure happiness felt like. Unfortunately this happiness wouldn't last very long. Voices from outside the apartment came through the door one of which definitely belonged to none other than Jumin Han himself. Needless to say that was pretty bad news. 

Luciel looked the still struggling cat deep in the eyes. “Fear not, my love. I came prepared!”, he announced, finally putting her down. Elizabeth 3rd immediately ran off to try to hide from her abuser. A little offended he looked after her. As soon as she was out of sight he fixed his wig and dress and pretended to actually use the devices he brought with him.  
When the door opened he stood in the middle of the apartment mopping the floor.

“See? As I said. Just a maid.”, said the guard who was seemingly about to lose his patience. The director dismissed the other without another word and slowly approached Seven. He watched him for what felt like an eternity.

“What exactly are you doing?”, the older asked with a deadpan voice. 

“Mopping, obviously.” Jumin was clearly taken aback by the answer but didn't seem to bother for now. Instead he walked over to the couch Elizabeth was resting on earlier. He showed specific interest in the amount of fur on the dark surface.  
Feeling his friends gaze burning into his back Seven exclaimed: “Don't worry about it Mr. Han. I'm going to clean that next.”

“Judging by the amount of fur she lost it seems like Elizabeth 3rd was upset. Did something happen while you were here?”

“Not that I know of. Maybe she had a bad dream.” 

“Could it be that someone else was in this apartment?”, he continued. 

The 'maid' let out a sigh and turned to Jumin. “Excuse me but it seems like you really don't trust your security. May I ask why that is?”  
Slightly tilting his head Jumin was taking in the cleaning lady's every feature. Somehow she seemed very familiar to him. There was just something about her posture. Stepping a little closer he watched her more intently. She was still talking to him but he didn't hear what she was saying. What was it? What was he missing? His gaze went over her face and that was when he stopped dead in his tracks. Right underneath her bangs a strand of red hair caught his attention.

“You!”, he yelled pulling the wig right off the hackers head. Flinching, he took a few steps back.  
“What the hell do you think you're doing?!”

“I swear I can explain.”

“I don't think I want to hear it. Get out!!!” 

This wasn't the first time Luciel had seen his friend like this. Actually to him this was an almost common sight. He slowly but his hands in front of his body.  
“I just wanted to see my little Elly.”, he pleaded. 

“Her name is Elizabeth 3rd. And she doesn't belong to you.”, Jumin retorted harshly , “If you don't leave right now I'm going to call the police.”

“Please don't. After all I'm your friend, right?”

“Certainly not. Also you broke into my apartment.” 

“Well, actually your guard let me in. So technically I did not.”

Not wanting to discuss this any longer Jumin pulled his phone out of his pocked and dialed the number of the police department. It wasn't like he hadn't warned him before. Also Seven seemed to forget he had filed a restriction order against him. He was just about to call them when a longing meow came from behind him. Immediately he turned to the source of what he considered the most beautiful melody and set his eyes on Elizabeth who ran right up to him to greet him. Pretending not to hear the hacker bolting out the apartment door he kneeled down to fondle his favourite lady.  
Maybe he could let it go once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again thank you a lot for taking your time to read this. :)
> 
> I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it.  
> Feedback is much appreciated. 
> 
> You can also come talk to me on tumblr: [space-kitten-606](https://space-kitten-606.tumblr.com/)


End file.
